


【授权翻译】说服配偶 by Sanshal

by ooolivia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooolivia/pseuds/ooolivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>跟他的男朋友分手对王储Jensen来说可能是最困难的事，但由于身份和责任，他不得不那么做；然而事实证明，去说服他的前男友跟他复合，并同意跟他结婚会更加困难。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】说服配偶 by Sanshal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Convincing the Consort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402309) by [Sanshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal). 



 

说服配偶

 

谢天谢地，Jared终于登上通向他公寓的最后一级台阶，他急切地想结束这（相当漫长的）一天，想扑到床上得到点安慰，尽管在过去的一个半月里，这张King-size的大床变得又空又冷（读作 _寂寞_ ）。

强迫自己忽略因为这个想法而带来的尖锐的刺痛感，他疲倦地走到公寓门口，在手中的袋子里翻找着钥匙。

在他找到钥匙之前门就开了；一个面色惨白的金发女孩对着正在翻袋子的他微笑着说，“Padalecki先生吗？请允许我帮助您。”

_他从喉咙里发出不满的低吼，因为他完全知道他房子里的这队_ _人马_ _是受雇于谁；他无声地默许了：_ _这个女人只是在完成她被交代的命令而已，_ _对这种传信人大喊大叫也是无济于事的_ _。_

带着对如此厚颜无耻行为的怒火，他走进卧室，发现大部分东西已经打包好了，而这一切的始作俑者正在跟一个看似是这次搬家之行的队长的人交谈。

“ _Jensen_ 。”他强忍怒气压低声音说道，忘记了他不应该在其他人面前用大名来称呼这个王储。

年长者只是简单地冲那个男人点点头，说了句“你们先离开”，然后就默默地看着Jared。

没有人表示异议，甚至连那个需要从梯子上爬下来的人也只是遵循了命令。他一直等到最后一个离开的人轻轻地关上了门，才继续盯着这位王子大人。

“你想坐下来吗？”Jensen平静地询问。

“我他妈地并不需要你的允许让我坐在我自己家里，Jensen！”他大喊道；下一秒他就意识到他应该谨慎地保持小声。

“我收到你的信了，”王子停顿了一下说道，声音依然是让人生气地平静。

“看出来了。这就是你的回应吗？把我扔出我自己家？流放我吗？什么意思？”这次他记得保持合适的音量，但仍然算是他敢发出的最大声了。

那双绿色的眼睛眯了起来，“我不会离开我的亲生孩子，Jared。而你将会搬进一个更好的公寓，那里不需要你爬五层楼梯。”

“所以我成为你的囚犯了？”

“当然不是！你仍然可以自由行动。。。我做的一切只是为了确保那个孩子是安全的—”

Jared知道自己因为这些话拉长了脸，“所以这全是因为你的孩子？你还记得信里我说过，我不指望从你那得到任何东西吗？你仍然有权利见到孩子。如果你愿意，我会告诉他你是他的父亲。。。”他的话音渐渐减弱，变得不确定起来；看着那个男人的眼神由于愤怒而更加阴沉，“或者不要；如果情况不允许的话。我不会试着把你和孩子分开，Jen，你不必这样做。”

Jensen用过去经常看他的那种眼神注视着他，“我知道。但如果你认为我会允许我的孩子生活在这种不安全的社区，让他在没有基本的衣食保障的情况下长大，那你就大错特错了。”

“随便你！”他愤怒地举起手，“你想干什么都行；我要在这待着。”

“你最好坐进车里，Jared；他们要把这个房间的东西打包。。。”

“啊！”他吼道，“无所谓，我今晚会跟Cha—”

“不可以。”

Jared挑起眉毛，被低沉的语调吓到了。

“你怀着我的孩子，Jared；难道我会让其他男人碰你一下吗？”

“这么强的占有欲？”他反击说，然后就僵住了，因为Jensen抓住他，把他轻轻地压到墙上，激烈地占有着他的嘴唇。

“你是我的！”

 “真让我觉得自己像个奴隶。”Jared抱怨着，但却放松了下来；毕竟对他来说，王子大人是个纯正的Alpha不是什么新鲜事。

**◊ж◊ Ħ ж Ж ж Ħ ◊ж◊**

“然后呢？”

Jared怒视着他的同事，“什么叫‘ _然后呢_ ’？”

Chad毫无歉意地咧嘴笑了，“明明是你在描述你和王子之间的深吻游戏。”

“老兄！”Jared抱怨着。

他的朋友摇摇头，还好他接着转换了话题，“所以今天你就能知道肚子里的是个骑士还是个公主了？”

他点点头，快速地低下头想掩饰脸红——他很庆幸至少有这么一个人，不会认为他是个怪胎，或者更糟地是，他是个没有伴侣的孕夫。

“是的，约在今天下午去检查。”

“很好；你想让我陪你去吗？”

Jared很想说好，毕竟他的朋友陪他熬过了过去几周，他欠他的；但是Chad并不是他想与之分享那一刻的男人，如果他没法跟。。。 _他_ 分享的话，他宁可独自一人。

“我自己可以的。”

“你当然没问题！”Chad同意道，“那就快去吧，别迟到了。”

Jared向他的朋友投以感激的微笑，接着穿好外套走向寒冷的室外。等他赶到医生的办公室，两颊已经变得通红，他非常后悔没有打个出租车。

“哈，Padalecki先生；小淘气鬼对你还好吗？”前台接待欢迎他说道。

“很好，”他笑着说，很感激在他混乱的人生中还有一个友善的存在，等到她点点头，Jared便走去见他的医生。

“哈，所以这次你很准时。”医生开口说，Jared感到自己脸红了。自从他因为晨吐耽误了第二次会诊，医生就开始见缝插针地讽刺他的守时问题。他也希望能换个不同的医生，但是现实不允许他这么做，所以他只能忍着。

“我相信你知道怎么做？”医生问道，Jared点点头，迅速换好对他来说太短的病号服，爬上病床，当他的双腿被粗暴地放进脚蹬并强迫分开的时候，他的脸色变得绯红。

让他更难堪的是，有人在敲门，而医生竟不顾他双腿大张的样子去应门。

当他听到门敞开有人被允许进来的时候，他紧紧闭上眼睛忍住泪水；当他听到与医生交谈的那种熟悉的低沉语调，他才睁开眼睛，“Jensen？”

当王储走向他怀孕的前男友时，那双绿色的眼睛因为微笑眯了起来；医生疑惑地在他俩之间看来看去。Jensen打断了医生的目瞪口呆说道，“有什么问题吗，医生？”

“噢，没，没有。。。我只是。。。惊讶，你知道吧？我能假设你就是这个孩子的父亲吗？”

Jensen点点头表示对这个问题的承认，他的手触碰到Jared并捏了捏他，开口说，“是的，如果我发现这件小事被大众所知，你应该知道谁会被突然解雇吧？”

“当，当然，殿下。”

“很好，”Jensen淡淡地笑了笑，“现在我们能继续了吗？”

“当然！”医生赞同说，开始动作起来；移动脚蹬分开Jared的双腿直到他皱起眉头。由于匆忙的行动，医生忘记暖一下诊视镜以至于年轻的怀孕者因为金属的冰冷弹了起来。

“你还好吗？”Jensen发现他紧咬的嘴唇低声问道。

Jared点点头，努力不避开这种侵入性的检查。

“你想看一看吗？”医生大方地向Jensen提供这个机会，完全不管Jared。

王子的眉头惊讶地挑了起来，“你给所有受诊者的同伴提供这种机会吗？”

“当然不会！”医生回答说。

Jensen点点头，“那么为什么我是个例外？”

“你是王子啊，殿下；我认为您也许会希望亲自检查。。。”

Jensen抿起嘴唇，但他摇摇头，仍然很客气地说，“在妇产科的领域我还没有那么精通，所以，谢谢你，但是，不需要。”

“我—我可以帮您解释—？”

王储用询问的眼神看向Jared，“你想让我—？”

Jared断然地摇了摇头，他睁大了眼睛，因为医生握紧了放在他膝盖上的手。

“你以为你是什么人竟敢拒绝王—”

“他是我的朋友，而你应该给予他应有的尊重！”Jensen呵斥道。

医生愣住了，“很抱歉，殿下。”

“就继续检查吧，可以吗？”王子低声吼道，很明显他的耐心已经耗尽了。

医生点点头，随意地掀起Jared的上衣，喷了超声波用的胶。探头的使用也是同样地高效，房间里很快地充斥着类似蜂鸟的嗡嗡声，那就是婴儿的心跳。

“是个男孩吗？”Jared问道，眯着眼睛盯着屏幕。

医生并没有回应。

“医生？”Jensen重复道。

“殿下？”

Jensen抿紧了嘴唇，“他刚才问了你一个问题。”

医生点点头，“是，请稍等。。。是个女孩。您将会得到一个女儿，殿下。”

Jared听完盯着Jensen，不确定他的前男友会不会认为这有损他的男子气概；但是Jensen满面笑容——他倾身在他的额头上印上一个单纯的吻，绿色的眼睛盯着他，“你听到了吗，Jay？我们要有个小女孩了！”

Jared放松了下来，“是的，是的我听到了。”

他们相视而笑了一会，紧接着Jared冷静下来，尽管王子屈尊来陪（读作 _没有通知地出现_ ）他检查，他们已经分手了。

发现了Jared表情的变化，Jensen转向医生，“结束了吗？”

医生点点头，犹豫地问，“您想要一张相片吗？”

“是的，谢谢。”

“不！”

回答声几乎是同时响起，Jared绝望地闭上眼睛。当他感受到Jensen的一根手指轻轻地抚上他的脸颊时睁开眼睛，“这有什么不好的说法吗，亲爱的？”

_他羞愤地摇摇头，低声说，“我买不起。”_

_”噢_ _Jay，我们可以的，好吗？不要担心这个，我们能买得起任何你想要的东西。”_

_“我不想接受你的救助_ _—”_

_“不是，”_ _Jensen打断他，“你_ _是_ _那个送给了我如此美好礼物的人，就把它当做一个求和的礼物，好吗？”_

_因为这些话，_ _Jared的眼泪差点夺眶而出——_ _该死地，_ _Jensen总是知道怎样让他屈服_ _。_

“那么。。。我们可以要张相片吗？”

“好。。。好的，拜托了。“

“你听到他说的话了，医生？”

医生笑着说，“马上就好，殿下。”他将打印好的照片递给Jensen。

“啊对了，我们还需要一份。”Jensen告诉医生，同时将手中的照片递给Jared。

医生愣了一下，但是聪明地没有去质疑王子的要求。Jared紧紧握住那张模糊的相片，挣扎着起身；他看到Jensen把相片放进手工制作的皮质钱包。他咬住嘴唇，但接受了Jensen伸过来帮忙的手。

“下一次会诊是一个月以后。不要迟到了。”在他们准备离开时医生嘱咐说。

“迟到？”Jensen用只有Jared能听到的声音问道。

他脸红了，“因为晨吐，第二次会诊的时候来晚了。“

“所以这是个玩笑？”

他感到脸颊因为难堪变得火热，但他不能撒谎，“医生并不喜欢重新安排时间。”

“哈，”Jensen明白了，“为什么不去找别的医生？”

Jared看向别处，他想走开，但手腕上紧握的手让他无法动弹。

“Jay?”

 “你想让我说什么呢，Jen?”他叹了口气，“除非我想去找一些冒牌货，Anderson医生是唯一一个我能付得起的，合法的针对孕夫的医生。”

 “好吧，你的预算可以适当的增加一些了。。。”他举起一只手阻止了Jared的抗议，“我知道这不是钱的问题，好吗？我应该在一开始的时候就陪在你身边。但是已经发生的事情不能重来，而且。。。就请允许我为你做这些。 _拜托了，好吗？_ 让我为你找一个不那么混蛋的医生。”

“Jensen，我—”

“不要说了。”

他泄气地低下头，当他感受到Jensen独有的Alpha气息逼近的时候才抬起头。

“我把你送到哪里？”

“我可以坐公交车。”

“你当然可以。。。但你不需要那么做。送到哪里，Jared？”

“家，”他叹了口气，他投降了。他的背酸得要命，这次检查耗尽了他所有的体力。

Jensen微笑着，帮他坐进车里，接着坐到他身边，然后告诉司机Jared的新地址。

这一路很安静，但气氛并没有他担心的那么尴尬。当车停到他的公寓门口，他转向王子表示感谢。

“嘿，Jay?”

“怎么了？”

“这周末有个宴会。我的家人非常希望你能参加。”

Jared盯着递过来的镶着金边的白色信封，最终点点头，“我尽力吧。”

Jensen笑了，绿色的眼睛因此眯了起来。“谢谢。”

**◊ж◊ Ħ ж Ж ж Ħ ◊ж◊**

“你说你不去了是什么意思？”Chad问道，跟着他穿过狭窄的走道，他们工作的商店正处于少有的清闲的时刻。

“那是宫殿啊，Chad！我去那里要做什么？而且。。而且以我现在 _这个样子_ ？”

他朋友的表情软化下来，“你有想过，也许王子殿下希望你去呢？”

“他 _不能_ 命令我！”

“实际上他是可以的。”Chad纠正他说，“只是他不愿意下达命令，因为是你。”

**◊ж◊ Ħ ж Ж ж Ħ ◊ж◊**

王室的守卫怀疑地看着他的邀请信；这更让他坚信自己跟这个世界格格不入：这一直就是他跟Jensen在一起最主要的矛盾— 但是王子对他太执着了。

 最终他们还是让他通过了，Jared发现自己被护送到一个宽敞的宴会厅，高耸的天花板，沉重的窗帘，精心打扮的人们聚在一起。他挤过人群来到一个相对黑暗的角落里，避免人们盯着他（他的穿着），然后慢慢地搞清这里大部分都是珠光宝气的女人，剩下的就是。。。（除非他误会了，但是他敢打赌并没有） _可受孕者（_ _carrier_ ）。

 他吞咽了一下；不太明白这意味着什么，正当他打算离开的时候，Jensen从大厅远处的角落里出现了，跟着一起的还有他的家人——国王和王后。

 “尊贵的客人们，欢迎你们的到来，”王后悦耳的声音响起，跟Jared从电视新闻和广播中听到的一样熟悉，“我们邀请你们来见证我们的儿子，你们的王储，即将宣布他的伴侣。”

 Jared的眼睛看向Jensen—— _这就是王子在用自己的方式告诉_ _Jared_ _，不管有没有孩子，都不要抱有任何他们能复合的希望吗？_

 Jared陷入了恐惧，差点错过王后接下来的话，“欢迎加入我们的家族，Padalecki家的Jared。”

 他被呛住了， _他真的没听错吗？_

 接着，王子熟悉的——噢， _太熟悉了_ ——翠绿色的眼睛盯着他的；Jared完全看懂了那双眼睛里透出的惊讶和抱歉，他总是能像读一本书一样读懂他。他摇摇头，动作细微得不会让聚集的宾客们察觉。

 Jared咽了口唾沫；认出这是Jensen表示警告的姿势。他可以拒绝，当然可以；他身体里的每个细胞都尖叫着要反对；但这样做会引发国际事件，他完全不想让他的国家，或者王子蒙羞。他点头——他的头让人很难察觉地微微前倾——表示同意，接着看到Jensen眼里的紧张消失了。

关于后来发生的事情Jared有些记不清了，护卫从他们身边突然冒了出来，护送Jared来到一个私人的房间。他正式地拜见了国王和王后，回答了他们提出的他甚至都没听清的问题。他大概没有搞得太糟，因为似乎没人对他的回答表示惊讶。接着Jensen又开车送他回家了。

“你还好吗？”王子轻声问道。

他点点头，不知道应该怎么回答。

“我，我没有想到事情会变成这样。”Jensen停顿了一下接着说道。“我告诉过母亲你会来；我不知道她会宣布我们的订婚。”

“我们以后还是可以再宣布分开的。”

“你——”绿色的眼睛快速地看了他一眼，接着看着前方的路，“这是你想要的吗？”

“你不需要因为孩子跟我扯在一起，Jen；我告诉过你——除非你要求，我从没想过切断你和她的联系。”

“如果我们不结婚，她就没法继承我的姓。”

Jared咬紧嘴唇；拒绝回答。

“而且我不想让她长大以后认为自己的出生是个错误。”Jensen轻声说完，“因为，她不是， _一直_ 都不是。你要知道这点，Jared。。。我从不后悔这个。”

“所以。。。你打算在她出生之后再跟我离婚吗？”他忍不住问，“谁会成为她的监护人？”

“我会。”

  
**◊ж◊ Ħ ж Ж ж Ħ ◊ж◊**

Jared很感激Jensen设法减少了新闻的报道，这让他能够继续工作，避免了人们前来‘查看’王储的订婚者是谁。同时这也意味着他的老板并不知道他新的身份而继续占他的便宜。

他日渐变大的肚子并没有吓退那个男人，甚至更让他相信Jared是‘可以得手的’。作为他的朋友，Chad虽然很同情但也不好插手——毕竟这要冒着被解雇的危险。

事情最终发展到了危机关头，Garret设法把Jared逼到储物间的角落，在Jared推开他逃跑之前冷不防地吻了他一下。

“老兄，发生了什么？”Chad问道，看到Jared从那个屋子跑出来，就像恶魔在后面追赶一样；他还没来得及回答，商店入口的金属探测器响了起来，接着他们看到六个男人冲了进来。

“该死地！”Chad低声说，“你觉得我们能瞒过这些暴徒们报警吗？”

“我—我觉得没有必要了。”Jared回答道；看到Jensen从这些男人身后走出来，锐利的眼睛扫视着商店内部的人员直到他们都看向他。王子大步走向他们。

“Jensen，”他低语，因为这个男人的出现不自觉得放松了下来。

“你还好吗，Jay？”

他的微笑消失了，皱起了眉头，因为不知道为什么，这看上去并不是巧合——他被人调戏之后不过几分钟，他的未婚夫就出现了。

“殿下！”Garret上前，假惺惺地鞠了个躬，那双Jared憎恶的圆溜溜的小眼睛因为王储光临他的小百货店闪着愉悦的光。

Jensen完全没有理会这个店长，眼睛盯着Jared，“Jay？”

“我很好。”

“我的人并不是这么跟我说的。”

“你的人跟你说—— _你派人跟踪我_ ？！”Jared想怎么他一点也没有察觉有人在尾随他。

王子没有歉意地耸耸肩，“你现在是王室的成员。”

Garret，理解了这段对话的要领之后插话说，“他非常的好，殿下。”

Jared惊讶地看向矮个子男人，为这个赤裸裸的谎言不由得抽了口气，很显然Jensen也没有忘记如何读懂他的表情，因为他转身面向店长，用他更强壮的体格无情地把那个男人逼到一排柜架前——绿色的眼睛危险地眯了起来。

“这是实话吗？”

“当然了，我—我的殿下！”

“这可跟我听到的不一样。”Jensen继续用着威胁性的语气说道，“我听说你一直让他很不好过，对吗，Murrey？”

“是的，殿下。”Chad干脆地回答道，毫不掩饰地立正站好，因为他卧底的身份已经被揭穿了。

Jared瞪大了眼睛看着他的朋友，立刻察觉并了解到这种姿势改变意味着什么，“Chad？”

 金发男人的眼睛在看向他时变得柔和起来。“我是王子护卫队的一员，Jaybird。”

 “你为 _他_ 工作？！”

 他看向王子，接着点点头，“很早以前就是。。。当我接受这个任务的时候没有预料到会跟你成为朋友。”

 “你说过的话里有一句是真的吗？”

 “所有的都是真话。你。。。”他谨慎地看了Jensen一眼，而Jensen正关注着他们的互动，“你还是我的朋友，Jared。”

 他点点头，接受了这句话，“你也是， _一直_ 都是，Chad。”

 

  
**◊ж◊ Ħ ж Ж ж Ħ ◊ж◊**

“你不打算告诉我，对吧——”Jensen一边问着，一边给自己准备咖啡，给Jared做奶昔，“关于今天发生了什么？”

 Jared靠着床头，看着这个男人在他的家里非常熟悉地走来走去。这让他怀疑Jensen是不是在他房子的每个角落都安装了隐藏摄像机来监视他。 _即使他真的这么做了，_ _Jared_ _也不会感到惊讶。_

 他顺从地接过这杯奶油味的冰镇饮料尝了一口，他笑起来，意识到尽管分开了几个月，他的前男友——不，他的未婚夫，从没忘记他喜欢的奶昔的口味：富含果肉和一块冰糖，只要一块糖可以增加甜味，但不会压过水果的味道。

 Jensen笑着看他细细地品味着饮料，接着摇摇头看向别处，“为什么要拒绝我保护你？”

“但我也不是不受保护的，对吧？Chad当时在那儿。”

一阵大笑伴随着回答，“你知道吗，我永远也不会习惯把Murrey叫作 _Chad_ 。”

“你不知道他的名字吗？”

“我知道，我只是忘记了。”王子摇摇头，“在军队里，我们通过等级和姓来称呼。他对我来说一直都是Murrey中尉。”

“但他知道你是王子。”Jared反驳说。

“直到来为我工作的时他才知道的。。。而我记得他是因为我们一起服役。”

“他是你的上级？”

Jensen摇摇头，“我是指挥官。”

“因为你是王子？”

“我是靠自己赢得的，”Jensen激烈地喊了回去，“还记得我跟你讲过我很早就加入军队吗？好吧，这才是原因。在我21岁之前，我没有在媒体中露过脸。。。除了那堆我婴儿时期的照片。而且媒体不允许发表军队里的个人照片，除非是已故的军人，即使那样，也必须经过允许。所以我很早就意识到，如果我想成为一个有一番事业的人——而不是依靠家族：军队是我唯一的选择。结果证明我竟很擅长这个，也算是走运。”

“当他们发现你真正的身份以后是怎么反应的？”

“我的家人？”

“你的同僚。”

Jensen的脸红了，粉色的脸颊跟这个男人平时的自持形成鲜明的对比，“哈——就是一些取笑。”

“你放任他们这么做？”

“当你曾跟他们一起在战壕里待过，你就不会把他们的玩笑当真了。”

Jared大笑起来，忘记了这天早些时候的剧变。

Jensen的表情柔和起来，“我怀念你的笑声。”

这话让Jared心情变差了起来，“那你本应该待在我身边的。”

“老天啊，Jared； _你以为我那时不想吗_ ？！”

榛色的眼睛望进热切的绿色眼睛，他轻轻地低声说，“那你是愿意的吗？”

 

  
**◊ж◊ Ħ ж Ж ж Ħ ◊ж◊**

第二天Jared处于焦躁的状态：他的反胃更严重了，整个身体都因为前一晚没有休息好而酸痛—— _该死地都怪_ _Jensen_ _让他又开始动摇！_

所以当他接起电话的时候心情并不好，他恶声恶气地问，“什么事？”

如果说电话另一边的人惊讶或者吓呆了，他的声音里可是一点都听不出来，“是Padalecki先生吗？”

“是我！”他暴躁地咕哝着—— _他没必要对这个人讲礼貌_ 。

“王太后想与你见个面。”

他愣了一下，“王太后？”

“是的。”

“她想什么时候见我？”他有点惶恐的回答；尽管年事已高，王室的女家长可是不容小觑。

“你方便一小时后左右来宫殿吗？”

“我—好的，好的。。。我会去的。”

“谢谢你。”

电话干脆地挂上了，他急忙收拾了一下自己，赶在一小时以内到达了宫殿。

“我被告知王太后想要见我？”他向看到他进来的助手问道。

“哦，是的。请跟我来，先生。”

他点点头，跟着男人来到三面环绕着宫殿的园林，他在还有一段距离的地方停下，等着那个助理前去汇报他的到来，然后在看到那个男人点头示意才走上前。

“早上好，夫人。”

“噢别；叫我奶奶吧，Jensen也这么叫我。”

“奶奶，”他答应着，笑了起来；祖父母在他很小的时候就去世了，能再次拥有祖母的感觉很好。

“所以，几个月了？”

他结巴了，没想到会被这样问到而脑子一片空白。

“家人之间是没有秘密的，Jared。”她笑着说，猜到了他犹豫的原因，“没关系的，说吧。”

 “额。。。刚到第二阶段。”

 “所以，我想我们应该尽快举办婚礼了，哈？”

 他低下头，没有回答这个问题。 _反正也没有任何意义，对吧？_ _-Jensen_ _最后还是会跟他离婚的。_

“你对这样的结合不开心吗，Jared”女人打趣地问道。

“我-。。。不是，Jensen非常好，而且——”

“啐！”她摆手阻止他客套的形容，“没有秘密，记得吗？”

他停住了，等着她继续说。

她温柔地笑着，“你认为他并不在意；是这样吗？”

Jared望向别处；这些年来除了Jensen，没有第二个人能这么容易看穿他。

“我自己有五个孩子呢，知道吧？”满头白发的女王轻声说着，“妈妈们总是了解这些。”

Jared忍不住笑了。她伸出满是皱纹但是修剪整齐的手轻轻地撑住她的脸颊，“跟你分手的时候，Jensen难过得要死。”

“那为什么他要这么做？”他忍不住问；他的声音控制不住地在说出第二个单词的时候就颤抖了。

“因为作为王储，他——他不得不确保子息的繁衍，亲爱的。。。据我所知，你们在交往的时候你并没有告诉他你是可以受孕的，对吧？”

他点点头；等待她继续说下去。

“我的孙子并不知情；而他的身份要求他必须有子嗣。他跟你分手，不是因为他不再爱你或不在乎你，只是因为他不得不那么做。何况直到现在，他还没办法再去跟任何人交往。坦白地说，我们太担心了，我的儿子和我甚至开始讨论修改法律，允许摄政王在没有亲生血缘的情况下领养孩子。。。这样他就能再跟你复合了。所以你知道吗，当得知你怀孕之后，我们所有人都松了一口气。”

他花了一分钟去理解王太后告诉他的事情。“为什么。。。为什么你要告诉我这些？”

“说实话？”她笑开了，倾身过去好像在托付给他一个秘密，她的笑容让他想起他的未婚夫，“我实在受够了看到我孙子整天闷闷不乐。”

  
**◊ж◊ Ħ ж Ж ж Ħ ◊ж◊**

“这是真的吗？”Jensen刚迈进他公寓的大门，Jared就发问了。Jensen在接到Jared让他到公寓来的电话后取消了所有的行程。

王子被突如其来的问题吓了一跳，“什么？”

 “你爱我？”

 Jensen看起来对这个质问非常惊讶，这让Jared又开始怀疑了。

 “难道-我。。。 _想错了_ ？”

王储无声地摇摇头，伸出手将他拉进自己的怀里，“什么最终说服了你？”

“奶奶，”他低声回答，仰起头让他的额头抵着Jensen的。

虽然没有看到，Jared感觉到他的未婚夫在笑，他重复说“你为什么不告诉我？”

“即使我说了，你会相信我吗？”Jensen回答说；声音轻得好像担心他会破坏他们之间好不容易创造出的气氛。

Jared认真想了想： _这个男人一直在用行动而不是语言来表达自己；_ _Jared_ _也知道自己的脾气，_ _Jensen_ _假设自己不会相信他也是情理之中。_

“那 _你_ 为什么也不告诉我呢？”Jensen故意强调了字眼反问他，让他有点难为情；但是Jared知道他想问什么。

“不是每个人都接受 _可受孕者_ 的。”

Jensen拉开他，凝视着他说，“现在是21世纪了，Jared。。。”

“但还是有抱有偏见的人，Jensen。天哪，我每天都能碰到。”

“对不起。”

他摇摇头，“不是你的错，但是，嘿，也许等你继位以后可以做些改变。”

王子的眼中闪过一丝宽慰，“除非你在我身边。”

他挑起眉毛，打趣说：“为什么啊王子，要不是了解你，我会认为你在威胁我。”

那双Jared迷恋的，会说话的翠绿色的眼睛立刻充满了担心，“我不会。。。”

 Jared笑了，“ _我知道_ 。”

“那么我会有你在我身边，对吗？”

Jensen眼中的期待最终说服了他，“是的。”

 


End file.
